This is It
by Distracted Fanatic
Summary: 5x06 missing moment. Andy changed from her uniform to street clothes which, for me, means a pit stop at the barn and an opportunity to continue Two Truths. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N –** I haven't written in a very very long time but this kept nagging at me after 5x06. This is my version of the missing moment before the McSwex. Please excuse any blatant continuity/ time discrepancies.

Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. Thank you for reading, please leave a review! :p

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Rookie Blue. Not even Sam. Not even at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, where to next?<strong>_

Her eyes turn playful as she gives him a loaded look. They've had a long day – fears admitted, secrets exposed, not to mention a less than happy family reunion. But Andy has taken it all in stride, which – it's not like he didn't have faith in her ability to forgive, to see him as a much better man than he sees himself sometimes, but it didn't make going through the motions any easier.

Sam is emotionally drained but the way she looks at him makes it impossible to think about sleep. She's still completely wired – it's creeping up on 11 PM, but Andy is just as alert as earlier. (_Road trip. Yay!)_

They pull up to the station about 20 minutes later.

"I'm just going to bring these in. Meet you in 15?" He's reaching into the backseat, blindly collecting strewn about files.

With the ghost of a content smile still on her face McNally nods, makes like she's getting out then pauses. "Sam?" he stops and turns towards her "Thank you, for today. For letting me in."

He doesn't say anything, just sits up properly, kisses her hard. Not passionate, not heated, but saying more than he can right then.

It's quiet at the barn, the middle of the night shift. Sam detours to Oliver's office on his way in, disappointed to see the light on but not exactly surprised.

"You do have a home, right?" he asked to announce himself

Shaw looks up from his computer, exhaustion written across his face "I don't know anymore man." he stretches back in his chair, scratches the back of his neck "I don't have to be here, but I wanted to get ahead of the paperwork that's piling up. May not have wanted this but it still has to be done. What are you doing here?"

Sam gestures to the folders in his hand "bringing these back"

"Ah, and where's McNally?" Oliver questions, certain she can't be far.

Sam coughs "She's uh, just changing out of her uniform. Then I'll bring her home" He rushes out the last part, like he's giving them an alibi, as if even Ollie knowing is unwanted pressure right now.

"Oh yeah? Who's home?" he smirks

Sam rolls his eyes, his mouth turns up in a smile nonetheless.

Oliver's face goes serious, "How was Jay?"

They've never had extensive conversations about Sam's father, but Oliver knows enough. "He is what he is." Sam shrugs, "And I'm glad Andy got to meet him – I never thought I'd say that... But she gets it, yeah know?" Sam shakes his head a bit, like he's still letting it sink in.

"You really think she wouldn't?" eyebrows raised, questioning.

"No, I guess not." Sam agrees, but thinks _that doesn't mean I was looking forward to it._

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Get outta here and have a good night"

"I'm working on it. You kids have fun" Oliver snickers good-naturedly, earning another eye roll.

Ten minutes later, Andy changed and files returned, they make it back to the truck. Sam starts heading towards his place, not presumptuously but going off an unspoken understanding.

"So, Two Truths?" His voice breaks the silence and Andy shoots him a questioning glance.

"Okay, sure. I guess it's my turn then... Hmm..." she begins to ponder, but Sam interrupts.

"Nah, you've told me everything about your life." He gives her a knowing look, a nod to their intense conversation. "It's my turn." He continues, clearing his throat "Alright... I got detention in first grade for stealing, we had a pet dog, my nickname for Sarah was _Square_"

"Well, the first one is obviously true" she laughs

"What's that supposed to mean? What kind of picture do you have of me McNally?" he challenged

"I'm sure you had a reason of some kind, but yeah I completely see first grade Sam sitting in detention flashing his dimples at the little delinquent girls" Andy erupts into laughter after seeing him roll his eyes. But she stops a glimpse of a grin nonetheless. "I knew it! Wow Detective, it's a good thing you're not on the receiving end of interrogations. You have no poker face"

"Oh it's Detective now, huh?" his eyes change at that and she makes a mental note "fine, that one is true. And my poker face is just fine thanks. I clean house and you know it"

"Yeah well, you're playing with the wrong people. So, stealing huh?"

He nods "Not even a noble excuse, some brat was giving me a hard time so I took some stuff from his backpack. Took him a day to realize it. I'll admit I was a hot-headed kid at times, but he was still an idiot."

Andy just laughs and shakes her head in dismissal "Okay, truth number 2! ... Sarah?"

"Yup. What made you guess that?"

"Well, you mentioned that you'd always liked Boo Radley for a dog name. You've obviously thought about having a dog but maybe you've never actually had one?" He looks over at her for a second, like he isn't quite buying her logic. "Okay fine, it was basically a guess" she laughs.

He chuckles "No no, that's pretty solid sleuthing skills there. You should be a cop. There was actually a stray dogs that hung around our neighborhood, for a while I pretended he was ours and I really wanted to take him in... But I didn't think it would be fair when I could barely take care of my mom and sister" then, as an afterthought "I think the woman down the street brought him to a shelter finally."

The way he says it isn't as heavy as the snippets earlier – doesn't feel like an admission so much as an anecdote. And for her part, Andy doesn't respond with pity or surprise, just: "When we get a dog, we'll get him from a shelter."

Something's changed. As if all the new information Sam shared today has blown a fuse inside him; sort of wants to tell her everything with just as much conviction as he wanted to lock it up before.

And there's another change: that there's time for that _later_, too. That, with cautious optimism and appreciation of what they do and what that could mean, they really do have _time _to learn everything. And that's a trip: the realization that no external force of danger, injury, or God forbid death is stronger than them choosing one another. Thinking too hard in that vein brings him back to that night in the rain (_Just get in your truck and go_) and how the choice he made was more powerful than any fears or potential realities of him staying. How deciding to stay now and for every moment herein, is the easiest thing he'll ever do. This is really it. (Sam will vividly remember this feeling and when his eldest daughter asks him one day if you can ever really know you've found the right person, this is what he tells her about).

Suddenly they're parking in front of Sam's place and the mood evolves once more. "I love you. So much, Andy" he says it simple this time, not like a rush or exhalation, but content.

Her eyes sparkle in the faint street light above them, she clicks her seat belt and slides closer to him. It's so similar to the kiss outside her condo weeks ago, but it's also so different. Somehow more serious and more playful at once. This is an invitation, an introduction... This is not going to end with "see you tomorrow."

She smiles big and happy. It doesn't mean this is how it'll be from now on – they aren't necessarily those people. But they'll play around with the words for a bit anyway – get used to them. Get used to the meaning behind them. She swings a leg over him, settling on his lap "I love you too" Her voice hushed as she runs her hands up the nape of his neck, tickling as fingers brush hair. Mouth moving down to his ear, "De-tec-tive" she finishes, tugging gently on his earlobe with her teeth.

His response is immediate. Hands sliding down her waist to grip her hips pulling her closer. Lips capturing hers with more passion than they've shared in far too long. Slow is the watchword no longer. The time for pleasantries and "just friends" is but a distant memory.

After a good 10 minutes of making out like teenagers in his truck, Andy gently pushes herself up, grinning. "We're a bit ridiculous".

"I don't mind." He responds, working the dimples. "But, it would be more comfortable inside"

"Lead the way"

After they make it through the door, Andy sighs "Shoot, I forgot my bag. Keys please" she purrs, palm up. Sam goes to reach into his pocket then turns to the hook on his left.

"Here, use yours" placing the spare key in her outstretched hand.

They share a quick look. As she backs out of the door barefoot she says with the same glint in her eyes she had in the truck earlier, "Meet me in the bedroom. I'll be right there"


End file.
